My Heart Is Far Away
by Axelle Jabeau Clifford
Summary: Stiles et Derek ont été séparé il y a un an par le Shérif. Mais leurs sentiments, eux, sont restés. Vont-ils pouvoir se retrouver?
1. Prologue

Au départ rien ne prédisait qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ils se détestaient. Puis collaboration après collaboration les sentiments s'étaient installés entre eux. Un soir l'un deux craqua et se jeta au cou du second. Dès lors commença une passionnante et belle histoire entre ces deux hommes. Durant plus de six mois Stiles ne dit rien à son père et vécut avec Derek les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Quand il se sentit prêt, il présenta son fiancé à son père. Mais le destin fit que se père sépara les deux âmes sœurs. Déjà un an que Stiles n'avait plus revu Derek. Un an que Stiles ne vivait plus, Scott le voyait mourir petit à petit. Un an que Derek était parti de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait essayer de trouver une nouvelle compagne mais il n'arrivait jamais àrien avec elle. Son loup ne voulait pour compagnon qu'un seul et unique homme qui lui était malheureusement inaccessible. Il avait pensé qu'en se mettant avec des femmes se serait plus facile, mais il n'en était rien. Un an que le Shérif avait poser ce terrible dilemme a son fils : lui ou Derek. Stiles avait choisit et il le regrettait. En choisissant se père, il voulait lui éviter une seconde perte. Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui souffrait et le Shérif ne le voyait pas. Si son père lui avait poser ce dilemme, ce n'était pas car son fils était homosexuel mais parce qu'il aimait un criminel et un loup-garou. Il ne voulait pas de ça dans sa famille, avait-il dit. Il avait vu tout ce que ces êtres surnaturels causaient comme souffrance et comme malheurs, et il ne voulait pas de ça pour son unique enfant. Scott ne supportait plus de voir son meilleur ami souffrir, son frère, à cause d'un père trop autoritaire. Il allait alors tout faire pour réunir ces deux hommes, quitte à en assumer les conséquences et à être lui aussi rejeté par le Shérif. Stiles ne savait pas si il pourrait s'en remettre, il ne savait pas si cet amour inconditionnel allait un jour passer. Il était perdu.

C'était un de ces soirs où Scott était chez Stiles. Il essayait de lui redonner goût à la vie, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas autant qu'il l'espérait. Stiles se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles. Il prit la parole sans jamais regarder son ami. Il faisait froid dehors et le soleil commençait a tomber. La vue était magnifique. Stiles n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Derek car son père le massacrerai et serait même capable du pire envers Derek pour l'éloigner de son fils. A cette pensée une larme roula sur les joues du jeune humain.

« -Tu sais quand j'ai embrassé Derek pour la première fois? » demanda d'une vois tremblante Stiles

-Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment dit

-On était dans ma Jeep. Je le ramenais à son loft car sa camaro était encore chez Deaton. Puis je l'ai regardé, l'ai dévoré du regard même. Il est si beau ! Bref je l'ai regardé et mes yeux sont descendu vers ses lèvres. J'ai pas réfléchit j'ai sauté sur sa bouche. Au début il était doux et je ne savais pas si il allait me répondre mais après il m'a répondu et le baiser devint passionné. J'ai apprécié chaque geste qu'il faisait, le goût de sa bouche. Puis j'ai rompu le contact par manque d'air. Il est parti et m'a rappelé deux jour après. Ça avait été les deux pires jours de ma vie à enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui bien sûr. » raconta Stiles avec une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse dans sa voix

«-Il te manque pas vrai ? » osa demander Scott

- Manquer… Si il ne faisait que me manquer ce serait plus facile » répondit Stiles d'un ton ironique

L'hyperactif avait perdu toute son énergie, toute sa gaieté. Son cœur était parti avec son loup loin de lui.

« -Les garçons ! Je suis là j'ai prit du chinois ça vous va ? » Cria le Shérif au garçon

« - C'est parfait monsieur on arrive !, répondit Scott de la même manière avant de se tourner vers Stiles, Stiles je sais que c'est dur, je te comprend mais...

Stiles : Non Scott tu ne me comprends pas, fit-il en secouant tristement la tête. Lorsqu' Allison est morte, tu t'es mis avec Kira quelques mois après . Tu as surmonté ça. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Malia n'était qu'une passe et c'était pas pareil avec Derek. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait me faire changé les idées me faire oublier Derek, comme toi avec Kira mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. » Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Mec, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu y arriveras.

-Je ne penses pas... ça fait un an Scott ! Un an et j'ai toujours cette impression que je ne suis pas complet. Bon allons manger » répliqua Stiles pour couper court a la discussion qui s'annonçait sans fin.

En descendant, Stiles baissa le regard devant son père. Il faisait ça depuis qu'il lui avait retiré Derek, comme si il avait peur que son père y voit toute sa tristesse. Les trois hommes mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, mais les pensés de Stiles n'étaient pas avec eux. Il se remémorait encore et encore ce baiser si doux, si tendre, plein d'amour . Ce premier baiser d'une longue série. Il pensa qu'il pourrait partir le rejoindre. Si seulement il savait où vivait son beau loup maintenant ! Après le repas son père partit appeler en urgence au bureau. C'était à cause de l'arrestation de deux braqueurs recherchés depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

« -Hey Scott ! Il y a le numéros de Kira qui s'affiche sur ton t »l »phone tu devrais répondre.

- Scoot : Nan c'est notre soirée mec donc on profite, lui répondit-il.

- Ouais comme tu préfères, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Si on sortait se soir ?

- Ouais bien sûr !tu veux aller où,demanda Scott ?

- Jackson fête son retour,on peut aller à sa fête…, tenta Stiles.

- Ok c'est cool on y va. »

Scott était content de voir que son meilleur ami voulait bouger. Scott pensait que ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait remonter la pente. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que Stiles l'avait trompé. Arriver à la fête Stiles était resté cinq minutes puis avait filé en douce. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Scott se rendit compte de sa ça il était trop occupé à embrassé Kira pour s'occuper de ce que faisait Stiles. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler Stiles car il savait déjà où il ce derniers se trouvait et il partit rejoindre son ami de peur qu'il fasse quelques chose de regrettable. Il arriva assez vite a l'ancien loft inoccupé de Derek. Au milieu de la pièce, il trouva Stiles. Ça allait faire un an dans deux jours que Derek était sorti de sa vie ? Cependant, Scott espérait que Stiles ne se souviendrait pas, ou alors ne voudrait pas s'infliger ça mais le jeune hyperactif n'avait ni oublié ni envie de laisser ça de côté.

« -Ne te fais pas du mal pour rien...

-J'ai besoin d'être ici. C'est là ou nous avons presque vécu pendant 3 mois . Ça m'aide à accepter son départ.

- Si ça peut t'aider alors temps mieux répondit peu convaincu Sott. Mais ne te torture pas l'esprit Stiles.

Scott ne supportait plus de voir son frère comme ça. Alors il lui vint une idée folle . Un idée qui plairait à son ami qui était habituellement celui qui proposait ces plans fous, mais qui lui attirerait par la même occasion les foudres de son père. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Alors il se lança.

« -Stiles et si on tentait l'impossible, le questionna Scott ?

- L'impossible ? De quoi tu parles ?

- L'impossible pour que tu puisses sourire de nouveau..,

Voici l'histoire donc de Stiles et Derek dans « My Heart Is Far Away »


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Depuis la veille au soir Stiles avait retrouvé un infime partie d'espoir. Lui et Scott avaient longuement discuter de la chose faire pour retrouver Derek. Mais il savait que même en le retrouvant son père serait toujours contre et ça il ne pouvait rien y faire. Stiles n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à se demander quel choix il ferait : son père ? Celui qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait rassuré petit, qui l'avait soutenu lors de la mort de sa mère ? Derek ? Le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé , celui qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur depuis plus d'un an ? Il avait fait l'erreur de laisser partir Derek et il en souffrait mais cette fois, en laissant son père, ne souffrirait-il pas autant ? Peut-être même plus ? Le jeune lycéen était perdu .

Le lendemain il se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de manger et fila s'habiller en vitesse

avant de partit chez Scott pour savoir s'il était toujours d'accord pour le plan mis au point la veille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez lui. Ce fut la mère de son ami qui lui ouvrit. Il salua rapidement Mme McCall avant qu'elle ne l'autorise à monter dans la chambre de Scott . Il monta dans sa chambre et oublia de frapper mais heureusement pour lui, le jeune loup ne faisait aucune activité dérangeante pour les autres.

-Ah Stiles ça va ? Je suppose que tu es là pour Derek, lança Scott d'un ton joyeux.

- Tu me connais trop bien, lui rétorqua le jeune homme. Alors du nouveau ? Enfin d'abord tu es toujours d'accord pour le faire ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! le rassura-t-il Alors j 'ai pensé qu'on pourrait modifier un peu le plan. Je t'explique : je pense que si on appelait une personne proche de Derek, elle pourrait savoir où il vit.

- Et tu penses à qui ? demanda Stiles, curieux ?

-A Cora ,sa sœur. répliqua le loup

-Et si elle ne sait pas, on s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit ? s'enquit Stiles

-Oui, je pense pas que ce soit un gros problème pour organiser ça. Il faudra juste tenir ton père loin du plan, sinon ça pourrait finir très mal pour nous mais pour Derek aussi.

- Oui je sais… mais si on fait ça chez toi on devrait s'en sortir. assura l'hyperactif, essayant de se convaincre

-Ouais je l'espère, bon je me douche vite et après on appelle sa sœur.

Durant la douche de Scott, Stiles ne tenait pas en place. Il espérait que Cora saurait où était Derek. Il se demanda subitement comment aborder le lycanthrope ). Par sa sœur ? Par message ? Par lettre ? En personne ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle possibilités était la meilleure. Et s'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Après tout il l'avait délaissé et Derek le haïssait peut-être. A cette pensée Stiles eu envie de pleurer et il se mit à se détester. C'est bien beau de vouloir le retrouver mais s'il ne veut plus de moi ? J'avais été égoïste autre fois et là je recommence . J'ai attendu un an avant de le chercher. C'est sûr , Derek doit m'en vouloir pensa l'hyper actif . C'est vrai qu'en y repensant , il se rendait compte qu'il avait attendu un moment avant de rechercher Derek. Il aurait pu croire que le jeune homme ne l'aimait plus. Et si le beau lycanthrope avait retrouvé l'amour ? Cette idée brisa le cœur de Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être amoureux d'une autre personne. Stiles se rendit compte que là aussi il était égoïste. Sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait encore le loup n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ? Après tout c'était Stiles qui l'avait abandonné et le loup-garou pouvait très bien être avec une autre personne et avoir surmonté ça. Stiles se sentit trisse et perdu.

Scott sorti de la douche et chercha le numéro que lui avait donné Derek deux ans auparavant pour contacter sa sœur , partie de Beacon Hills. Après une recherche de dix minutes et plein de papiers ayant volé dans tous les sens, Scott trouva enfin le fameux numéro. Stiles était tout excité à l'idée d'appeler Cora mais aussi angoissé. Si la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il devrait alors mettre en place le second plan qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« - Tiens je l'ai retrouvé, tu peux appeler, lui dit Scott en lui tendant le bout de papier.

- J'allais te demander si tu pouvais pas le faire parce que pour tout te dire … je flippes un peu. rétorqua Stiles, hésitant

-Bon ok… , concéda son meilleur ami, en prenant son téléphone pour composé le numéros.

- Alors ?!, s'impatienta Stiles.

- Attend ça sonne. lui intimant par le regard d'être silencieux Oh... heu… oui allô , Cora ?

_- Scott c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle surprise Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- Et bien en fait… »

Ooo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooOOoo0ooO

**PDV DEREK**

Encore une journée à traîner chez moi. Depuis mon départ de Beacon Hills, plus rien de dangereux

ne m'arrive. Au début je pensais que partir ferait réagir Stiles, mais voilà un an maintenant que je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Je vis dans un appartement avec Peter loin de tout ça, loin de Stiles et son père surtout. J'appelle assez souvent Cora pour prendre de ses nouvelles qui sont tout le temps bonne. Il y a encore un an, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, seulement le Shérif m'a pris ce bonheur et Stiles l'a suivi. Est-ce que je lui en veux ? Bien sûr. Il m'a larguer après tout. Je l'aime encore ? Évidemment. Il est le seul que j'aime. Je suis certain que lui est passé à autre chose. Il n'a pas essayer essayé de me contacter en un an. Il doit être avec cette Malia, ma cousine Elle lui tournait autour quand nous étions ensemble et quand je suis parti il a dû sauter sur l'occasion. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je suis sorti avec Braeden pendant un certain temps mais ce n'était pas pareil, je n'avais pas cette fusion que j'avais avec Stiles. Nous avons rompus au bout de deux semaines et après ça je n'ai eu rien d'autre.

_**ELIPSE D'UNE HEURE, **__**POV OMNICIENT **_

Derek reçu l'appel inattendu de sa sœur Cora . Celui-ci décrocha avec un peu d'inquiétude . Quand sa sœur l'appelait sans prévenir comme ça c'est qu'il y avait certainement un problème.

« -Oui Cora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? demanda la loup.

- Non, non pas du tout. répondit-elle, avec calme

-Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? s'enquit Derek, les sourcils froncés

- Stiles et Scott m'ont appelée il y a dix minutes. Stiles voulait savoir .

- C'est vrai ? T'as répondu quoi ? demanda Derek d'un ton nonchalant.

- Ce que tu m'avais dit, que je n'avais pas de nouvelle assura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ils appelleraient maintenant ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Stiles m'a dit que tu lui manquais. Qu'il vivait mal votre séparation…

- C'est lui qui l'a causé, la coupa Derek.

- Laisse moi finir ! Donc je disais qu'il vivait mal votre séparation et qu'il voulait réparer ses erreurs du passé.

- Il veut les réparer que maintenant ?! Il ne pense pas que ça pourraient être trop tard ?! Répondit-il énervé.

- Je ne sais pas…soupira-t-elle.

- Raconte moi précisément se qu'il t'a dit, voulut savoir Derek curieux.

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de « My H**__**ea**__**rt Is Far Away ». La suite, je vous le promet**__**s**__** , vite. Vous saurez ce que Stiles a bien pu dire. Comment Derek va le prendre et plein d'autre chose encore. J'espère que vous appréciez (même si c'est que le début).**_

_**Bisous****_

_**{AXELLE J.C.}**_


	3. Chapter 2

_-Raconte moi précisément __c__e qu'il t'a dit, voulut savoir Derek curieux. _

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée . Osa dire Cora.

_- _C'est à moi d'en juger, répondit Derek d'un ton sec.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Cora peu convaincue . Alors tout d'abord...

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Hey Scott, ça va?

-Hey Cora, heu ouais ouais ça va, répondit le jeune loup, gêné .

-Tu as l'air embarrassé , il y quelque chose que tu veux me dire? s'enquit-elle

_- _Pas moi mais Stiles. Tu préfères que je te le passe? demanda-t-il.

_- _Ce serait plus simple en effet, répondit Cora, perplexe.

-Il arrive. _Hey Stiles! Vien__s__ lui parler!_

Le jeune humain hésita un instant avant de prendre le téléphone que lui tendait Scott.

-Heu, oui, allô, dit Stiles légèrement angoissé .

-Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Scott puis toi vous êtes bizarre ! . Vous voulez me demander quoi à la

fin? Je vais pas vous manger , commença à s'impatienter Cora.

- Écoute c'est à propos de ton frère... Hum je suppose que tu connais l'histoire, dit timidement

Stiles.

- Ouais , tu l'as laissé tomber parce que ton _papounait_ te l'a ordonné , répliqua Cora presque

énervée.

- Ouais en gros, répondit Stiles vexé.

- Tu lui veux quoi? fit-elle, agressive

- Lui parler simplement. J'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en le laissant partir. Je m'en veux et je veux réparer mon erreur ou du moins essayer.

- Et en quoi je pourrais t'aider selon toi, rétorqua Cora sur la défensive

- Bah je me disais que tu avais peut être son adresse et que tu pourrais me la passer pour que

j'aille le voir et que je m'explique sur le passé .

- Donne moi une raison de t'aider. Tu as laissé mon frère comme ça, sans nouvelle, sans rien et

maintenant tu voudrais le retrouver ?Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu facile Stiles ? Tu penses

qu'il va t'accueillir les bras ouverts après le mal que tu lui as fait? Tu ne penses pas qu'il n'a peut-être plus jamais envie de te voir ou qu'il t'en veut énormément ? Tu n'y penses pas. Tu es aussi

égoïste qu'avant Stiles, cracha Cora.

Cora capta que les battements du cœur de Stiles avaient accélérés.

Oui j'ai été égoïste par le passé et je veux rattraper mes erreurs. Je veux juste lui parler et s'il

ne veut plus me voir alors je partirai pour toujours et je ne reviendrai pas. Mais j'ai vraiment

besoin de lui parler Cora, l'implora Stiles.

-Écoute Stiles, je ne connais pas son adresse désolée, répondit Cora .

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas, répondit énervé Stiles. répondit Stiles, énervé

- Même si je le savais je ne te l'aurais pas dit. Je pense que tu n'es pas une bonne chose pour

Derek, répondit Cora assez calmement.

- Quoi?! Mais... Laisse tomber merci quand même salut, répondit Stiles vexé.

- Stiles, attend!

-Quoi encore? Demanda Stiles lassé

- J'en parlerai à Derek. Je ne te garanti rien et je continue à penser que ton retour dans sa vie

n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu sourire réellement depuis longtemps. Si ça

peux l'aider alors je lui en parlerai quand même.

-Merci Cora ! merci beaucoup ! répondit Stiles, retrouvant de l'espoir.

- Soyons clair, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Derek. Mon frère passe avant tout.

- Bien sûr, je comprend, merci quand même, persista-t-il

- Je te rappellerai dès que j'ai sa réponse, dit Cora platement.

- D'accord, à bientôt alors.

- Oui à bientôt, répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle raccrocha.

_**Fin flash back**_

Un grand silence s'installa au téléphone

-Derek tu es encore là? Demanda Cora.

- Hein? Ah, euh, oui, oui je réfléchissais juste, répondit Derek.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense mais la décision n'appartient qu'à toi.

- Je sais Cora. D'un côté j'ai envie de dire oui. D'essayer à nouveau mais de l'autre je me dis que le shérif le saura et Stiles sera encore confronté à ce dilemme. Et on

connais tout les deux le choix..., répondit Derek avec un brin de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Prend le temps de réfléchir, je lui ai dit que je le rappellerai dans la semaine donc si tu veux

rappelle moi demain. Ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir, lui proposa-t-elle

- Merci Cora et à demain

- A demain Derek.

Le lycanthrope raccrocha et se laissa aller dans son canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stiles

avait appelé sa sœur pour le revoir, le lui parler, s'expliquer. Il pensait que l'humain l'avait oublier

mais il n'en était rien. Sauf que, même si Stiles voulait le revoir, le shérif, lui, serait toujours contre et Stiles n'irait pas contre l'avis de son père qu'il respectait trop. Derek était perdu, il ne savait pas s' il devait revoir le jeune homme ou non. Il repensa à la période où lui et le jeune humain étaient

ensemble. Il sourit en pensant à la douceur des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, au corps chaud de son ancien amant contre le sien et à leurs ébats passionnés. A cette pensée une partie du corps de Derek réagit instantanément. Il jura et essaya de se calmer. Finalement il réussit à se détendre et décida d'aller se doucher.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis que Scott et lui avait appelé Cora, l'hyperactif pensait à tout

les scénarios possibles: Derek ne voulant plus de lui, l'insultant, le rejetant, ayant quelqu'un d'autre

ou alors Derek a qui il manquait aussi, qu'il embrasserait, qu'il retrouverait... Le jeune homme était

trop nerveux, trop impatient pour dormir. Cora devait le rappeler et lui dire ce que Derek désirait

faire. Bizarrement il n'avait pas vu son père de la journée et il ne l'avait pas appelé. Le shérif ne

laissait jamais son fils sans nouvelle. Stiles décida d'aller apporter à son père un dîner équilibré. Il

lui prépara une salade composée avec des tomates, des carottes, du maïs et de la batavia. Il lui fit

aussi un hamburger végétarien. Il mis le tout dans des boîtes et alla au bureau du shérif. Il monta

dans sa « Jeep chérie » comme il l'appelait pour se rendre au lieu de travail du shérif Stilinski. Après quelques minute de route il arriva et gara sa voiture sur le parking puis il rentra et parla à la fille de l'accueil.

-Salut Jesy, mon père est là ?demanda Stiles à la policière qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

-Oui, il est dans son bureau, il travaille sur un gros dossier. mais je t'en prie tu peux aller le voir.

-Merci Jesy, lança Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles entra dans le bureau de son père où il le trouva en train de travailler comme un forcené, il était noyé sous une pile de dossier. Il déposa sur son bureau se qu'il lui avait apporter.

-Hey papa, je t'ai apporté de quoi mangé pour ce soir.

-Merci mon fils, répondit le shérif,fatigué par le travail.

-Sur quoi tu travailles ce soir? Meurtre? Viol? Massacre avec une tronçonneuse?

-Stiles voyons! Le gronda son père, levant les yeux au ciel

-Pardon.. Bon alors, tu es sur quelle affaire? Demanda Stiles qui ne lâchait pas.

-Plusieurs en fait . Je trie toute celle qui sont en rapport avec les surnaturels. Il y en a beaucoup

en rapport avec le Kanima et aussi avec "La Liste Noire »

-Tu vas en faire quoi? Demanda Stiles, curieux.

-Les brûler ou je ne sais pas. Mais notre famille ne doit plus traîner dans ça. Regarde tout ce que

le surnaturel à causer comme morts! Avec ce Derek dans notre famille, nous aurions eu que des

soucis.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Derek la ?! Demanda Stiles énerver par son père évoquant son amour perdu.

-Je ne sais pas. En ce moment tu es distant, je pensais que tu pensais à lui, réfléchissais votre

relation. Écoute Stiles si j'ai fait...

-Oui je sais c'est pour mon bien, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois. Bon je rentre, bonne nuit papa

-Bonne nuit fils.

Stiles reparti énervé. Pourquoi son père osait-il évoquer Derek là, maintenant, comme s'il avait su que lui et Scott avait appelé Cora. Stiles était intrigué, vraiment. Son père lui rappelait son ancien

amant au plus mauvais moment. S'il commençait à soupçonner des choses, lui et Scott seraient vraiment, vraiment mal. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et à trop réfléchir. Tout d'un coup, sa respiration s'accéléra , son cœur battait plus vite, les sons lui parurent plus fort, ses membres tremblaient. Il était en pleine crise de paniqua, là au milieu de la route.Il se gara tant bien que mal sur le bas côté et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il dut rester bien un demi heure,là à attendre d'être plus clame.Tout était flou dans le cerveau du jeune homme, il comprenait son père mais l'amour qu'il portait à Derek était si intense qu'il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Quand il fut sûr d'être apte à conduire, il reprit la route pour rentrer chez lui. Après quelques minutes qu'il lui semblèrent interminables, Stiles arriva chez lui et ne fut pas déçu de découvrir la personne qui l'attendait devant .

-Hey, mon chou, ça va?

-Putain Malia, tu fais quoi ici?! Dit Stiles légèrement étonné et énerve de voir la coyote-garous.

-C'est ton père qui m'a invitée. Il m'a dit que je te manquais, répondit la jeune femme, innocemment.

-Mais il est pas en accord avec lui même! Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut! Il veut plus que je sorte avec Derek parce que c'est un loup garou, mais avec toi oui ça ne le dérange pas alors que tu es un putain de coyote-garou! Je vais pas me laisser faire croîs-moi! Aller monte dans la voiture.

- Quoi ? mais ...

- J'ai dit dans la voiture, Malia, s'il te plaît, la coupa Stiles.

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction du poste de police. Stiles conduisit vite et en cinq minutes il furent arrivés. Il était tellement énervé et déçu par son père, serrant le volant tellement fort qu'il aurait put le briser si il fut un garous. Il débarqua droit dans le bureau de son père, Malia à sa suite.

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? demanda Stiles, avec une insolence inhabituelle.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna le Shérif, d'un air surpris . Oh! tiens bonsoir Malia.

-Monsieur Stilinski, répondit timidement Malia d'un geste de la main.

-Te fous pas de moi! Tu m'interdis de sortir avec Derek parce que c'est un être surnaturel mais tu

m'imposes Malia! Sans vouloir te vexer, dit il avec un sourire à la jeune femme. Avoues juste que tu es homophobe. Putain mais pourquoi tu me fais ça hein? Tu as perdu maman, tu veux me perdre aussi, c'est ça?!

Stiles avait débité toutes ces paroles en laissant lâché une larme de tristesse et colère mêlée.

-Mon fils, si j'ai demandé à Malia de venir, c'était pour voir si tu étais toujours autant attaché à ce

Derek. Je n'avais pas tord. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle vienne dans nos vie elle aussi, sans vouloir t'offenser Malia.

-Pas de problème, répondit Malia, vexée et se sentant comme un simple objet.

-Donc je disais que c'était pour voir si tu aimais encore Derek et je pense avoir ma réponse. Tu es sorti avec Malia dans le passé et, si tu n'aimais plus Derek, son retour ne t'aurai pas dérangé plus que ça. Regarde, pendant que tu criais tu la comparait à lui, tu ne parlais que de lui Si tu ne l'aimais plus tu aurais au moins dit à Malia de rester hors la tu la rejette totalement, tu ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ça place. Maintenant tu me dois d'être sincère. As-tu envie de re contacter Derek?

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne le ferai jamais, menti Stiles.

- Je n'en ai pas la garantie, alors je vais prendre des mesures. Passe moi ton téléphone,

ordonna le shérif.

-Que... quoi? Non mais papa! protesta Stiles, choqué.

-Tu ne discutes pas Stiles tu me donnes ton téléphone c'est un ordre.

Il lui balança son téléphone et partit, furieux, du bureau de son père. La journée avait pourtant bien

commencée ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 n'hésitez pas **__**à**__** me dire**____**ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Bisous xx**_

_**{Axelle JC}**_


	4. Chapter3

Ellipse d'une semaine.

Depuis l'appel passé à Cora et la prise de son téléphone par son père, Stiles était en état de stress . Tour les soirs il attendait la venue de son père, lui demandait si sa journée avait été bonne et comme tous les soirs son père lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'extravagant au grand soulagement de Stiles. Ses journées, il les passait avec Scott ou en cours. Et le soir les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre et parlaient surtout de Derek en faisant leurs devoirs. Ce soir-là Stiles était encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude. Derek aurait dû appeler depuis un moment s'il voulait le revoir non ? Pensa-t-il . L'hyperactif était perdu dans tous ses sentiments. Avait-il perdu Derek pour de bon ? Le loup hésitait-il à le revoir ? L'aimait-il encore tout comme lui l'aimait ? Trop de questions sans réponse tournaient dans sa tête.

« -Hey, Stiles tu m'écoutes ? L'interrogea Scott.

-Ah quoi ?, répondit Stiles sortant de ses pensées.

-Je te demandais où je devrais aller demain soir avec Kira ? Lui redemanda Scott

-Ah, bah pas au ciné c'est trop classique.

-Où alors ? Parce que ça m'aide pas des masses**.**

-Je sais pas, rétorqua Stiles sans bien réfléchir.

-Vous alliez où avec Derek, demanda Scott qui s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

-Chez lui … répondit l'humain dans un murmure, tête baissée.

Et encore une fois les douloureux souvenirs de lui et du lycanthrope lui revinrent en mémoire. Scott s'en voulut et s 'excusa un demi-millier de fois même si Stiles lui rétorquait que ce n'était pas grave. Soudain, alors que Scott s'excusait encore, quelqu'un sonna chez Stiles. Surpris, l'humain descendit ouvrir se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Seul son meilleur ami, Mélissa et le livreur de pizza sonnaient chez lui en temps normal. Prudent, il ouvrit la porte et là se fut un choc. Cora se tenait devant lui, le visage grave. Scott descendit à son tour ne voyant pas son ami monter et fut tout aussi surpris. La louve ne prit pas le peine de demander si elle pouvait rentrer, elle passa devant un Stiles encore choqué refermant la porte derrière elle.

« -Salut Cora, lança Scott.

-Salut, répondit Cora légèrement froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles spontanément.

-Il se trouve que mon frère m'envoie ici. Il aurait essayé d'appeler, depuis deux jours, mais ton portable semble éteint. Rétorqua Cora.

- Ouais… Mon père me l'a confisqué. Et bien va t'asseoir dans le canapé. Tu veux quelques chose à boire ?

-Non, juste rentrer chez moi au lieu de jouer les messagères, répondit Cora amère

-Toujours aussi aimable, marmonna Stiles . »

L'humain rapporta trois verres et du jus.

« - Alors que voulait-il me dire, s'enquit Stiles anxieux.

-Il semblerait que mon crétin de frère soit d'accord pour te revoir.

-C'est vrai ?! Cria presque Stiles. Où et quand ?

-Oui. Dans trois jours vers notre ancien manoir. Il ne veut pas te voir en public à cause de ton père.

-Oui, moi aussi acquiesça Stiles ? A quelle heure ?

-Quatorze heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Et Stiles ?

- Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Si tu le fais souffrir à nouveau je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, compris ? Déclara Cora, glaciale.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, lui répondit l'hyperactif un peu effrayé.

-Très bien. Au revoir, Scott contente de t'avoir revu.

-De même Cora. Répondit Scott qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout l'échange. »

Et Cora parti sans un mot de plus

« -Ebé mon pote c'était tendu, commenta Scott**.**

-Ouais. Oh mon Dieu Scott je vais le voir ! Mais … Mais je lui dis quoi ? Réalisa l'humain**.**

-Qu'il te manque, que tu as fait une erreur, des trucs du genre. C'est pas moi qui veux lui parler à la base, lui répondit son ami.

-Ouais je sais mais maintenant que c'est concret j'ai peur… Avoua Stiles.

-Peur de quoi ? Que le grand méchant loup te croque ? Se moqua son meilleur ami.

-Arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! Non j'ai peur qu'il me rejette ou qu'il m'en veuille tellement que ce soit la vraie fin, termina Stiles, la voix se brisant.

Stiles fit une pause avant de rajouter

-Et il aurait raison quelques part … Rajouta t-il.

-Ecoute, s'il veut te revoir c'est plutôt positif, non ? Ça veut dire qu'il veut te parler, s'expliquer et peut être que tu lui manques tout autant, le rassura t-il.

- Ouais peut-être. Quand j'y pense je crois que je l'aime encore tellement et… »

Stiles fut coupé par l'arrivée de son père chez eux.

« -Bonsoir les garçons vous allez bien ?

-Bien et vous M. Stilinski ? Lui demanda Scott.

-Bien, une journée de paperasse et beaucoup de café. Vous avez mangé ?

-Non papa. On peut manger chinois et Scott peut rester ? Demanda son fils.

-Bien sûr, prévient Mélissa que tu restes alors. Je prends comme d'habitude, nem au porc et rouleau de printemps ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Très bien alors soyez sages !

-On a plus quatre ans papa, lui rétorqua l'ado.

-Je sais. »

Le shérif parti chercher la nourriture sacrée pendant que les deux jeunes hommes, eux jouèrent à Fifa. Mais, Stiles ne pouvant pas rester silencieux plus de 2 micros secondes lança la discussion

« -Si Derek et moi on se remettait ensemble, et que mon père venait à me jeter dehors tu serais toujours mon meilleur ami ? Tu peux dire non je comprendrai vu que ta mère et mon père sont amis ça te mettrais mal ou tu peux ne pas accepter que je me remette avec lui car…

-Stiles stop ! Le coupa Scott. Je serai toujours ton pote ok ? Te prends pas la tête pour ça.

-Merci Scott. »

Le père arriva dix minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent, jouèrent encore un peu puis Scott reparti chez lui. Stiles parti directement se coucher en pensant au fameux jour qui arrivait à grand pas.


	5. Chapter 4

_Du côté de chez Derek_

Cora était passée chez Stiles comme le lui avait demandé son grand frère. Après le bref échange elle repartit. D'abord elle se demanda si elle devait faire patienter un peu son frère et aller chez lui que le lendemain ou y aller dès maintenant. Connaissant Derek, elle préféra choisir la deuxième option sinon celui-ci ne l'aurait pas lâchée . Elle prit donc sa voiture direction l'appartement de Derek. En y arrivant, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et, en entrant, découvrit Derek suant et la respiration haletante. Le loup-garou faisait du sport à vingt-trois heures. Pour lui, toute heure était bonne pour faire du sport. En voyant sa jeune sœur, le lycanthrope s'arrêta et la salua de loin. Il lui fit comprendre de se mettre à l'aise pendant que lui allait prendre une douche rapide. La louve partit s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit son aîné qui après avoir pris sa douche revint et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« -Alors vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Demanda Derek sans politesse.

-Bon soir à toi aussi mon cher frère, oui ça va bien et toi ? Répliqua la louve pour l'embêter.

-Cora ! S'impatienta Derek.

-On a même plus le droit d'être poli ici, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon bah sans surprise il a accepté toutes les conditions . Tu sais ce que j'en pense, j'ai pas besoin de me répéter.

-Non et tu connais ma réponse. De toute façon je n'y vais pas pour me remettre avec, juste pour avoir des réponses.

-Tu es sûr de les obtenir ? Et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas que pour ça. Il te manque, tu veux le revoir, patati, patata.

-Oh c'est bon ! J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la moral Cora. Je suis plus vieux.

-Et ? C'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que tu t'y connais sur tout. On dirait un adolescent qui a son premier amour Derek. Regarde-toi, tu es prêt à revoir un mec qui t'a fait souffrir. En plu t'es même pas gay.

-Et alors ? Cracha Derek. Il faut être gay pour aimer qui l'on veut même si c'est un homme ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer qui je veux même si il a une queue ? Faut forcément une étiquette ? Tu me déçois, termina le loup avec un regard méprisant

-Je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Der' … Mais je m'y attendais pas… que tu aimes un homme et surtout un gars comme Stiles… un mec nerveux, hyperactif, presque l'opposé de ton caractère.

-C'est ça qui m'a plu chez lui. On se complétait, il savait me calmer et me connaissait mieux que personne, termina Derek à voix basse.

-Je vois… répondit Cora ml à l'aise. Bon je vais te laisser, appelle-moi demain d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, la louve déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et, d'un dernier signe de la main, partie laissant Derek seul dans son appartement.

Après ça, le bêta avait encore besoin de se défouler, de se vider de toute angoisse angoisse de revoir Stiles, de toute frustration, de tous ses sentiments qu'il refoulait en lui. Il reprit son activité de départ, avant que sa jeune sœur ne le dérange. Une, puis deux, puis dix, puis cinquante pompes, le lycanthrope ne s'arrêtait plus. Il faut dire aussi que demain c'était la pleine lune et les effets commençaient déjà à se faire ressentir. Au bout d'un moment, Derek jugea que c'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui et partit prendre sa seconde douche de la soirée. Ça lui fit un bien fou, tous ses muscles se relaxaient sous l'eau chaude, il ne pensait plus à rien mis appart l'eau coulant sur son corps d'athlète. Puis des souvenirs de lui et Stiles dans cette douche lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs chauds et torrides comme la première fois que Stiles pénétrait Derek ou encore quand Peter avait découvert les deux hommes plutôt occupés. Même si celui-là était plus marrant qu'érotique. Derek regrettait ses douches avec l'humain, ses moments juste à eux. Après cette douche, Derek partit se coucher.

Le jour suivant passa très vite et la veille du rendez-vous était déjà là. Dire qu'il était stressé était faux. Il était plus inquiet à propos de leur confrontation. Il ne savait pas s'il serait plus agressif ou plus compatissant avec Stiles. Cora avait appelé pour savoir comment il se sentait et près avoir répondu des milliards de fois que tout allait bien, il raccrocha et partit courir.

_Du côté de Stiles, veille du rendez-vous._

Stiles était quant à lui totalement stressé ? L'hyperactif avait peur de la réaction de Derek, peur que son père apprenne la combine des deux hommes, peur de sa propre réaction face au beau loup.

Il était au téléphone, avec son fixe, avec Scott depuis plus d'une heure. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses, l'hyperactivité de Stiles faisait que le sujet changeait toute les cinq secondes. On passait de la cross à la dernière fois que Scott et Kira avaient batifolé ensemble. Le vrai alpha n'aimait pas particulièrement en parler mais il savait que Stiles avait besoin de se changer les idées. Son père vint interrompre la grande discussion sur « une renarde et un loup qui font un bébé ça donne quoi ? ». Stiles raccrocha et descendit, manger pensa-t-il puisque son père était venu le chercher. En arrivant en bas, il fut surpris de voir son père, téléphone de Stiles en main.

« -Mon garçon j'ai décidé de te rendre ton téléphone. Je ne trouve pas utile de le garder plus longtemps.

-Merci papa, répondit tout joyeux Stiles en reprenant son bien.

-Attend deux secondes, l'interpella son père.

-Oui ?

-Tu connais un certains Miguel ? Le questionna son père.

-Quoi ?! Heu non non pourquoi ?

-Un numéros masqué t'a appelé plusieurs fois et a laissé un message.

-Il disait quoi ? demande soucieux Stiles.

-Il disait que c'était ton cousin Miguel, et que si tu écoutais son message, il te donnait rendez-vous chez lui.

-Il s'est trompé de numéro j'ai aucun cousin qui s'appelle Miguel voyons papa.

-Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre je t'appellerai quand tout sera prêt. »

Sans plus un moment Stiles monta. Comment le loup avait-il su que Stiles s'était fait confisquer son téléphone ? Scott l'avait-il dit à Cora ? Son père avait décroché et Derek avait compris la situation ? Peu importe, l'important était que son père ne se doute d'absolument rien. Il semblait avoir cru son rejeton quand celui-ci lui avait affirmé ne pas savoir qui était ce « cousin Miguel ». Étrangement, le cœur de l'humain se réchauffa en voyant que le bêta n'avait pas oublié ce surnom utilisé plusieurs fois pour ne pas décliné sa véritable identité.

Après un bon repas avec son père, exténué, Stiles parti trouver le confort de ses draps et s'endormit aussi sec.


End file.
